


I Fought The Law And Love Won

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Tumblr Teen Wolf ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Dethan, M/M, Post 3a, at first, hopefully more than a one shot, implied sterek, in the background - Freeform, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by these asks/posts I saw on Tumblr http://colethewolf.tumblr.com/post/63035009867/ok-so-a-new-young-and-very-good-looking-deputy-will</p><p>When Stiles meets his father's new deputy, he begins to notice things.  Things he had only suspected about himself before now.  How will Derek react when he returns and finds out about these recent developments in Stiles' life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Coffee

                 It’s a brisk fall afternoon and Stiles is pulling up to the police station.  He’s glad that he’s just there to check on his father, not report another murder or relate the latest supernatural drama slowly taking over his life.  His legs dangle out of the jeep as he exits, his plaid shirt nearly snagging on the rusted hinge of the door lock.

                _I really should get that fixed.  Whatever, better make sure Dad ate a real lunch and not just donuts again._

                He ambles inside, stomach momentarily dropping as he remembers again how Deputy Tara is no longer there to greet him.  The memories get pushed away though, because with the stress of the nightmares and other Nemeton related incidents, he doesn’t have time to mourn much.  He doesn’t see his father, so he heads for his office.   He pushes the door open hastily, already talking before he enters.

                “Hey Dad!  You better have ate at least a salad for lunch bec- Oh my God!”  Stiles shrieks as he is met not by his father, but the shirtless torso of a very young, very ripped man.  Words are caught in his throat and he tries desperately to look away, but finds himself transfixed, eyes wandering over the smooth abdominals, deep V and small tuft of hair leading down the man’s treasure trail.  “I-I um…”

                “Oh, hey Stiles, what are you doing here?” his father says, coming behind him and thankfully breaking him from his trance.  “Deputy Parrish, did you manage to get the coffee stain out?”

                The man finishes removing his shirt, having frozen when Stiles came in with the fabric covering his face.  His stupidly gorgeous face, Stiles realizes, when it is finally visible.

                _Oh dear God am I attracted to him?  No, shit, I can’t like guys.  I mean, I joke about it a lot but I wasn’t ever serious.  Although I did spend a lot of time staring at Derek… Shit, no, stop thinking about that Stiles, calm down.  You aren’t gay._

                “Hello Sheriff!” the Deputy responds, laying his shirt over a chair to examine the now apparent coffee stain.  “No, I think it’s too bad…  Do we have any extra uniforms around?  I’d hate to look a mess on my first day.”  He flashes the Stilinski men a winning smile, perfect teeth nearly gleaming in the afternoon light.

                _I’m so screwed._

                “Stiles, this is our newest employee, Deputy Parrish.  Deputy, this is my son Stiles, you’ll probably see more of him than you want to,” the Sheriff says, chuckling as he walks forward and pats the man on the back. 

                “I don’t think I’ll mind seeing more of him,” Deputy Parrish says, a wide grin splitting his features as he sizes Stiles up.

                _Oh my God is he flirting?!  No, that’s stupid, Danny made it clear I’m not attractive to gay guys.  Didn’t he?  Or did he never answer?  Am I attractive to guys?  Maybe I can ask Ethan, he might give me a straight answer… Heh, straight answer.  What am I saying, no, I don’t care if he is flirting.  Even if he has rock hard abs and a tantalizing tuft of hair coating his stomach and the most gorgeous dimples I’ve ever- Gah!_

                In the midst of Stiles’ mental processing his father has apparently asked him to do something, which he has not heard.

                “Um, what?” he says, the picture of confusion.

                “I said, can you please go check and see if there’s another uniform in storage for the Deputy here,” Sheriff Stilinski reiterates in his calm demeanor.

                “Yeah, uh, yeah, I can do that,” Stiles quickly answers, glad for any excuse to get away from the sexuality crisis inducing Deputy.

                “A large if they have it, I have muscles,” the Deputy yells out as he’s leaving, nearly causing Stiles to trip thinking about his chest and shoulders.

_I am so screwed.  I think I like guys, shit.  As if my life wasn’t already hard enough.  First werewolves, then evil, mass murdering druids, now burgeoning bisexuality.  I am Fortune’s fool._

_**********_

                Stiles takes his time going through the storage area, mentally cursing himself for not realizing all of this sooner.  He rifles through the boxes, finally finding a stack of uniforms and then looking through them for the correct size.  When he finds it he lays it out, thinking briefly about the body it will soon be covering.

_How did I not realize I actually liked guys?  I mean, looking back, it seems pretty obvious.  I always wanted Danny to tell me if I was attractive to guys, I had no qualms about being hit on by the drag queens at Jungle.  Heck, I was flattered!  And man, I stared at Derek’s torso way longer than I needed to most times.  Did I have a crush on Derek?  No, I don’t think, or I hope not.  Know what?   I’m not even dealing with that now, he isn’t even here anymore.  Ok, well, looks like it’s research time when I get home, need to understand quite a bit more if I really am bi.  At least no one is gonna’ disown me or anything, I know they all love Danny and Ethan so…_

                After partially coming to terms with his new discovery about himself, he musters up all his confidence and calm before heading back to his father’s office.  Pointedly looking anywhere but at Deputy Parrish, he hands the seemingly only slightly older man the clothes.

                “H-here you go,” Stiles stutters, all his courage and cool melting away as he finally looks up into those dazzling emerald eyes.

                Deputy Parrish slips the shirt over his head, a smattering of chest hair sticking out before he fastens the rest of the buttons.  Stiles can’t help but lower his eyes as the man pulls out his waistband to shove the shirt down and tuck it in.  His eyes travel further, lingering over his crotch until he comes to his senses.  He shoots his eyes back up to the Deputy’s face only to notice that he was being watched the whole time.  Turning a bright scarlet he trembles on the spot, nervous energy combining poorly with utter embarrassment.

                “Thanks kid,” Deputy Parrish says, walking towards the door.  He stops for a moment, whispering into Stiles ear, breath hot and intoxicating against Stiles’ cool flesh.  “You can call me Julian when I’m not in uniform.  Or whatever you want, really…”

                Stiles beats a hasty and uncharacteristic retreat to his jeep, not even remembering to ask his father about his meal.  As soon as he gets inside the jeep he drops his head to the steering wheel and groans. 

                _Why did I have to realize this now?  And why is he flirting with me, because it was unclear at first, but his last comment was definitely flirtatious.  I need help, but I can’t ask the people that would be the most help, Lydia and Danny, without making myself suspicious.  Screw this, I’m going home to wallow in my embarrassment.  And maybe look into what bi porn is like…_


	2. Helping Hand

                 Stiles is having a really hard time concentrating today.  Fidgeting and spinning around, gazing into space at random times.  Luckily, this isn’t much different than his normal behavior so people don’t question it.

_Were the guys at this school always this good looking?  Now that I know I’m bi, it’s like I can’t stop looking at them all.  Except Greenberg, he’s, yeah, I’m not even going to bother with thinking about him._

                The bell rings, a shrill reminder that the day is almost over.  Scott tries to talk to him, but Stiles’ mind is elsewhere, focused on his target.  Ethan.  He catches him walking arm in arm with Danny on their way to the cafeteria.

                “Hey Stilinski!” he says as Stiles walks towards them.  When Stiles simply grabs him by the arm and starts dragging him along in the opposite direction, he stumbles back.  “Whoa, what’s going on?”

                “I need to borrow your boyfriend Danny, back in a minute,” Stiles says not bothering to look back as Ethan begins trailing along, looking back confusedly at Danny.

                “Um, Stiles…?” Danny shouts, just as weirded out as his boyfriend.

                “Back in a minute Danny, bye,” Stiles shouts, turning a corner and ushering Ethan into an empty classroom.

                “Ok, what’s going on Stilinski?” Ethan says, sitting down at a desk as Stiles moves to lean against the teacher’s desk.

                Fingers curl against the table, tapping a staccato rhythm as Stiles tries to muster up the courage to ask what he wants.  Finally, he simply blurts it out.

                “When did you know you were gay?”

                “Um, what?” Ethan asks, his face a mask of bemused confusion.

                “Please don’t make me ask again, Ethan,” Stiles pleads, beginning to shake a bit.

                “Wait, are you serious?  Are you gay Stilinski?”

                Stiles scrubs his hand over his face.  He’s not sure why he’s so worried, he knows in the grand scheme of things it doesn’t matter.  That no one, especially Ethan who he barely knows and is gay himself, won’t care.  But saying the words to someone else finalizes it, makes it something true about him.  Finally he shakes his head no.

                “Not, not quite,” he mumbles, eyes welling up.  “But the other day I, I realized that I might like guys too and it’s just.  I’m really confused right now, you have no idea.  Well, actually I guess you do have an idea but…”

                “Hey, hey, it’s ok Stilinski…” Ethan offers, feeling very awkward considering they don’t know each other that well.  “It’s ok man.  I feel like I should be like, hugging you or something but that’s not really our relationship or anything…”  Then, figuring it couldn’t hurt to have another ally in Scott’s pack, Ethan stands up and brings Stiles in for a quick hug.

                “Thanks Ethan,” Stiles mutters through his near sobs.  “I just needed to hear that, to tell someone who would get it, but that, and no offense, but I wouldn’t be afraid to lose.”

_Wow Stiles, being an asshole to him much?_

                Instead of getting angry, Ethan just laughs.  Short and high, before patting him on the back.

                “I get it Stilinski,” Ethan reassures, walking back over to his discarded backpack.  “Why don’t you come over to Danny’s after school?  I’m sure he won’t mind once he knows and we can like, answer any questions you have about it or whatever.”

                “That, that sounds great, thanks Ethan,” Stiles replies, calming back down.  Before they walk out he has one more question though.  “Hey, I did have one more thing.  Am I attractive to gay guys?”

                “Come on doofus,” Ethan laughs, guiding Stiles out of the room and towards the lunchroom.

 **********              

                 When Ethan and Stiles finally settle down to the table, Danny and Scott both look over, concerned.   Stiles mentally scolds himself for not remembering that the wolves can smell things like tears on you after the visual evidence is wiped away.  Stiles then goes with his patented method of dealing with those problems.  Completely avoiding them.

                “So anyone else miss Harris?  Like, he was evil, but at least he didn’t give quizzes everyday right?” he tries, aiming for a laugh at least.

                “So what was so important you had to practically rip my boyfriend out of my arms, Stiles?” Danny asks, barely bridled impatience and aggravation evident.

                “I had something I needed to discuss with the more rational twin,” Stiles answered.

_Yes, go for vague.  Best way to lie when wolves are around._

                “Uh huh, and what did you need his rationality for?” Danny continued, heedless of Stiles’ clear intention to avoid the subject.

                “It was nothing, just Stilinski being Stilinski,” Ethan covered, trying to help him.

                “Are you ok man, you smell… off?” Scott chimes in, clearly scenting the tears on him.  “Something happen?”

                “Nothing happened alright!” Stiles near shouts, getting angry. 

                “Hey, I’m just being a good friend ok?” Scott responds, a little miffed.

                “Well maybe I need other friends right now, not just you Scott!  Alright?” Stiles demands, then storms off from the table.

                “What is wrong with him?  Ethan?” Scott inquires, worried and a bit pissed off at the same time.

                “It’s nothing man, everything’s fine,” Ethan answers with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  “Oh and Danny, Stiles is coming over to your house with me after school.”

  **********             

                Despite the similar class schedules, Stiles manages to effectively avoid almost everyone throughout the day and makes a beeline for his jeep as soon as school ends.  Scott sees him as he’s backing out and hurries over, but Stiles peels out and gets away, since Scott doesn’t want to use his full werewolf speed in front of throngs of students.  By the time he reaches Danny’s house, Ethan and him are already there.  Ethan must have been waiting, because Stiles is barely to the porch when Ethan opens the door and beckons him inside.

                “So, gonna tell me why Stiles is here and what you two were discussing earlier?” Danny says, exasperated.  He reclines of the couch, sipping iced tea.

                “Yes, I, I think I can,” Stiles replies, looking a bit sick.  “You see I think I-“

                Stiles is cut off by a knock at the door.  Danny nods to Ethan and he grabs it, revealing Lydia on the other side.

_Shit._


	3. Red-Headed Revelations

               _Why did it have to be Lydia?_

                Lydia’s strawberry blonde locks roll over her shoulders and cascade down her back as she shakes her head, a light, airy laugh emitting from her mouth.

                “Ethan dear, have you seen your brother?  I can’t seem to find him any-“ Lydia stops, noticing Stiles.  “Hello Stiles, what are you doing here?”

                Before Stiles can even begin to construct an answer, Danny chimes in.

                “Yeah Stiles, what are you doing here?” then, with a nod to his boyfriend, “and why are you and Ethan acting so conspiratorial?”

                Stiles shrinks into himself a bit, preparing a hasty answer to calm them.  He had wanted to get this over with, but he’s not sure he’s ready to face anyone from his main friend group.  Especially the gorgeous goddess he’s been crushing on for years.  Thankfully, he is once again saved by Ethan.

                “Um, Stiles is here to talk to me about Scott,” Ethan offers, clearly grasping at straws, but at least getting the long one.  “I’ve been considering whether Aiden and I should join his pack, but I don’t want Scott to know until we’re sure.  I figured Stilinski had the scoop and I’d get a sense of whether it was the right thing to do.”

                “Yes!” Stiles emphatically agrees.  “Scott!  Pack!  Normal things!”

                “Ethan honey,” Lydia begins, face smiling and pouting at the same time, a special trick only she can manage.  “You and your brother have the same face, so I can tell when you’re lying just as much as when he does it.  Now spill.”

                Ethan glances at Stiles, unsure where to go from here.  Betraying the spastic friend of a possible new Alpha is out of the question, but Lydia’s withering glare is worse than Kali’s.

_Well, time to get this over with._

                “Look, there was a reason I came over today,” Stiles starts, wringing his hands and finally taking a seat in one of the armchairs.  “I had talked with Ethan today and, well, he’d offered to help me with something.  Told me to come over and Danny and he would answer some questions and what not.  I mean, I’ve already done some research on my own, but it helps to get something straight from the wolf’s mouth I guess.  Maw?  Jaws?  Canines maybe?  I’m not really sure how to fix that phrase yet…”

                As usual, Lydia gives him a glare followed by the patented Martin eyeroll, which means he’s rambling.  Poorly.  Danny looks intense and, to Stiles’ trained eye, seems to be piecing together what he said before recognition dawns on his face.  He looks up, first at Stiles, and then at his boyfriend, silently mouthing an Oh.

                “Hey, uh, Lydia, yeah, this is like, business between all of us so could you maybe come back later?” Danny gestures towards the door.  Even with it being blunt, Danny’s charm negates the rudeness of his request.

                “Please Mahealani, what business could Stiles-“ Lydia falters, eyes searching for something in Stiles.  “No, that can’t be I mean he’s been- for years Stiles has tried to- and then we… Ok, even I’m not smart enough to make sense of this right now.”

                “Well, without saying anything, I’ve apparently convinced you all of my predicament so, I guess I should just put it out there…” Stiles says, looking from each of his friends in turn.

_Here goes nothing…_

                “I like guys…” Stiles confides, then, seeing the look on Lydia’s face adds “and girls!  I mean, I’m not saying I’m gay but I think, well, I guess after the other day I’m pretty sure, that I’m Bi.”

                The room is silent for a moment, everyone taking in what Stiles has confessed, even he is shocked by his own forthrightness.

                “Well duh!” Lydia and Danny chorus, toothy grins mirrored between them.

                “Wait, what?” Stiles asks, confused.

                “Stiles,” Danny moves, patting him on the knee, “you’ve been asking if you were attractive for ages.  If you hadn’t been so head over heels for Lydia, I probably would have asked you out just so you’d be forced to figure it out sooner.”

                “Stiles, you stare at Derek’s abs more than anyone, and I’m pretty sure part of your hatred for Jackson was more than just his obnoxious attitude,” Lydia continues, evil smirk growing wider by the minute.

                “What?! I, I mean. What?!” Stiles blubbers, flustered beyond belief at yet again being caught out by his friends.  “How many of you have been suspecting this?”

                “Oh, I think it’s just Danny and I, don’t worry,” Lydia assures, feigning sympathy.  Or maybe it’s actual sympathy, with Lydia it’s never easy to tell.  “I thought you might just be bi-curious, that you’d get over it, but now I get it.  Get you, so much better.”

                “So… so neither of you mind?  That I’m Bi?” Stiles inquires, testing the waters.

                “I’m gay and dating a werewolf, why would I care?” Danny laughs.

                “Same, but you know, with a human and being a werewolf,” Ethan mutters.

                “No Stiles, I don’t care.  Maybe now you’ll agree to just be friends and stop bombarding me with gifts and hopeful looks?” Lydia replies snarkily.  “I mean, it’s not that I don’t appreciate it, but I really do think we’re better as friends.”

                “Ok, well, thanks,” Stiles says, relieved.  “And I can’t promise anything on that front Lydia, you know how I feel, but…”

                “But what?” Lydia questions, eyes alight with curiosity.

                “Well, the way I figured it out was by seeing my dad’s new deputy.  He’s like, wow, the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.  No offense,” Stiles confides, weight seeming to flee him with each new admission.

                “Oh, someone to give ‘Miguel’ a run for his money?” Danny teases, pulling his own boyfriend down to the couch.

                “Please, Aiden and I are the hottest guys you’ve ever seen, let’s be real,” Ethan mocks, faux vanity apparent.

                “Eww, gross!” Stiles recoils, looking at the duo.  “I don’t see any of our friends that way!”

                “Derek isn’t necessarily our friend though…” Lydia buts in, tutting her tongue.

                “Yeah, well, whatever.  He isn’t even here so why discuss it,” Stiles concludes, ending that line of questioning.

                “So, aside from being gorgeous, what about this guy made you suddenly realize you were into men?” Danny tries, curious about Stiles revelation.

                So Stiles recounts the whole ordeal, the flirting, the whisper, the abs.  By the end of it they are all laughing at him, and with him.

                “You have got it bad, don’t you?” Ethan remarks, more a statement than a question.

                “Yeah, I guess I do.  But, like, it’s my first crush on a guy so I’m allowed to act like a bumbling idiot around him, right?” Stiles asks sheepishly.

                “I’m honestly not sure there’s any other way you could act around anyone Stiles,” Lydia says demurely.

                “Ha. Ha.  Very funny Lyds,” Stiles retorts.  “But seriously, he’s older than me and works for my dad.  How screwed am I?”

                “Well I’d say that depends on whether you’re a top or a bottom…” Ethan states nonchalantly.

                Stiles begins spluttering, waving his arms around awkwardly while the others laugh.

                “Ok, well, as much as I love you all, gay sex is where I must make my departure,” Lydia jokes, standing up and brushing off her skirt.  When she reaches the door, she turns, catching Stiles right before he speaks.  “And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone Stiles, not until you’re ready.  Not even Allison.”  With one last sincere smile, Lydia flounces out of the house, the sound of her yellow pumps clacking down the stairs of the front porch echoing through the evening air.

                “So, let’s get down to business then,” Ethan begins, leaning in closer.

                “To defeat the huns?” Stiles asks, laughing. 

                “Really Stiles?” Danny admonishes him, dimples belying his exasperation.

                “Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood, spoilsports,” Stiles croaks.

                “Ok so, what questions do you have?  As awkward as this is, I’m sure Danny and I both would have been happy to have someone do the same for us when we were in your shoes.  Even if this stands to be the most mortifying thing we do all year,” Ethan offers.

                “Try all time,” Danny mumbles under his breath, blunting it with a quiet laugh.

                “Ok, so… what’s the like, actual difference between a top and a bottom and how do I know which I am?”

                The couple groan, realizing that despite his intelligence, Stiles has a lot to learn about being with guys.  Apparently, Wikipedia and porn weren’t the best resources for him.  By the time Stiles leaves for the night, he’s had a crash course in gay slang, dating, sex, precautions and promises to have his entire wardrobe checked over by Danny, Ethan and Lydia, who replied via text that she’d “relish the opportunity to get Stiles out of his ever present plaid, and no, not in the way Stilinski thinks.”

                Stiles jumps in Roscoe, his jeep, his baby, and turns the ignition.

_Three friends down, just three to go.  And then dad.  And then everyone else.  This is going to be a long week._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I was on vacation (went to NYCC and met Dylan, Linden and Jeff! I nearly melted when I talked to Dylan omg.) Anyway, I'm back now and finally feeling up to a little writing so I'm gonna try to do some updates over the next couple days. Can't promise how much or to what, but at least this is one of them, and a slightly larger than normal chapter for it too.
> 
> As always, thank you Wonderful Readers for all your support, kinds words, comments, kudos and subscriptions! It means a lot and definitely encourages me to write more when I know others are enjoying it!
> 
> Don't forget you can come bother/talk to/fanboy with me on tumblr at wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, if you're into Roleplaying over tumblr, I'm in the midst of starting an RP there, you can check it out at stonewallresortsrp.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Shit! I started another chaptered story. I have a problem. Haha :D
> 
> Thanks as always my Wonderful Readers! Hey, why don't you come bug me on Tumblr?  
> http://wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com/


End file.
